Origins
by Omega Zero
Summary: The story of how Omega Zero came into being. Also his adventure with certain anime and video game characters
1. There's always a beginning

Omega: Welcome to my new fic. This one is based on the first adventure I had after being activated. So before I begin, here's Alucard with the disclaimer.  
  
Alucard walks out.  
  
Alucard: Omega owns nothing but the story, villains, and himself. Everything else is owned by their respective companies. (Looks at Omega) by the way, when are you bringing Azreal back?  
  
Omega: (smiling yet again) don't know yet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Origins part 1: There's always a beginning . . .  
  
We enter what appears to be a lab of some sorts. In the lab are three figures, one is an old guy with weird hair, another looks robotic, and the last one is lying on a table of sorts, he also looks robotic. The old guy is working on the one on the table while the other looks bored.  
  
?????: You know it would be easier to test the new weapons system on me, and not a brand new bot.  
  
?????: Shut up and hand me the power converter. I already told you why you can't test the weapons. If they overload at least I still have you to destroy Light.  
  
?????: Whatever you say doc.  
  
Looking closer you see that the two figures are none other than Wiley and Forte, the enemies of Mega Man. On the table is a robot that looks very similar to Zero from the Mega Man X games, except he has dark blue armor.  
  
Forte: So when is sleeping beauty here going to wake up?  
  
Wiley: Just give it a moment, his systems are charging as we speak. If his systems work then I'll put them into project Zero's body. I will finally be able to destroy Light!  
  
After a moment the robot on the table opens his eyes and sits up. He looks over at Wiley and Forte.  
  
Forte: Got to hand it to you, it works.  
  
Wiley: First we check if the information was downloaded properly. (Looks at robot) What is your name?  
  
?????: My designation is Omega Zero.  
  
Wiley: (sighs in relief) So far so good, what is your mission?  
  
Omega: To destroy Light and his creations.  
  
Wiley is patting himself on the back while Forte is actually starting to get interested.  
  
Forte: Looks like its working.  
  
Omega: (Looks at the two) But I don't want to destroy them; they didn't do anything to me.  
  
Everyone is silent for a moment.  
  
Wiley: WHAT!?  
  
Forte burst out laughing.  
  
Forte: All well, nothings perfect.  
  
Omega stands up and crosses his arms.  
  
Omega: I have also deleted all the programs you set up to control me. You no longer have power over me.  
  
Wiley looks like he's about to explode with anger, but then a cruel smile comes over his face.  
  
Wiley: There's one thing you couldn't delete.  
  
Omega: (confused) and that would be . . .?  
  
Wiley holds up a remote and points it at Omega.  
  
Wiley: The off switch. (Pushes a button)  
  
Omega's power is turned off and he falls limp to the ground. Forte is looking at this and has a sad look on his face.  
  
Forte: (under breath) poor guy.  
  
Wiley turns to Forte.  
  
Wiley: What was that!?  
  
Forte: (sheepishly) Nothing doc.  
  
Wiley: Good, now take this hunk of junk down to the stasis room. I'll have to repair his programming latter.  
  
Forte picks up Omega and takes him out of the room. Wiley remains and looks over some schematics.  
  
Wiley: Where could I have gone wrong?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night . . .  
  
We see Omega Zero in what appears to be a capsule of some sort. His power systems appear to be offline, but then his eyes open and he gets out of the capsule.  
  
Omega: (Holding his head) Damn that hurts. Good thing I solved that problem though. (Looks around) Now to get out of here.  
  
Omega heads towards a door at the far end of the room, but is stopped by a voice.  
  
?????: I wouldn't go that way if I were you. It's lined with booby traps. You'll be killed within 10 minutes.  
  
Omega turns around and sees Forte leaning against the frame of another doorway.  
  
Forte: Follow me and I'll get you out of here.  
  
Omega walks over to him and gives him a skeptical look.  
  
Omega: Why are you helping me?  
  
Forte: (smirks) Anyone that can make me laugh like that can't be all that bad, besides I have my own problems with Wiley. All he talks about today is his so called 'masterpiece'. Still don't know what that is either. (Looks around) well, let's get out of here.  
  
Omega follows Forte as he leads them out of Wiley's base.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Unbeknownst to Omega and Forte, at this moment they were being watched by two shadowy figures. One was short while the other was over four stories tall.  
  
Small figure: These two should be adequate, don't you think my lord?  
  
Large figure: (Thinks a moment) Yes, they will do nicely. Use the portals to bring them here!  
  
Small figure: Right away my lord!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Omega and Forte continued their trek through Wiley's base, unknowing of what was to come.  
  
Omega: How much further?  
  
Forte: Not much, we're almost . . .  
  
Before Forte could finish a black space appears under Forte and starts to pull him in.  
  
Forte: WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
Omega: Forte! Hold on!  
  
But as Omega was about to help Forte a portal opened under him and started to suck him up as well.  
  
Omega: Dammit! I can't get free!  
  
After a moment both Omega and Forte disappeared into the holes. These portals then closed, leaving no evidence of what had transpired.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . . 


	2. Enter Azreal!

Origins: Part 2 Enter Azreal!  
  
Inside a dark, dreary jail cell reminiscent of medieval society, a portal opens up. From out of it come Forte and Omega Zero. Picking themselves off the floor they look around at their new soundings.  
  
Forte: Damn, what was that?  
  
Omega: (With disgusted look) I don't know, but whatever or whoever brought us here has a warped sense of humor. (Kicks a skull)  
  
Forte walks over to the cell entrance and levels his buster at the bars.  
  
Forte: well whoever brought us here just made a big mistake. (Fires)  
  
The shot goes at the bars, but before it hits a barrier pops up and reflects the shot back at Forte, knocking him over. Omega goes over to Forte and helps him up and they look at the entrance in shock.  
  
Omega: What the hell was that!?  
  
Omega and Forte then here laughing coming from behind them. They turned around to see that they were not the only ones in the cell. Before them was what appeared to be a flying hamster.  
  
Omega: Who are you!?  
  
??????: My names Azreal! And that was hilarious! Don't you know anything about energy deflectors?  
  
Forte and Omega stare at each other and shrug.  
  
Forte: (looks at Azreal angrily) Why are we here!? Did you bring us?  
  
Azreal starts laughing again.  
  
Azreal: I didn't bring you here! Master Drac did! . . . He's a big, big dragon with a bad, bad temper!  
  
Omega: Why did he bring us here?  
  
Azreal gets an evil grin on his face.  
  
Azreal: He probably wants a new cook and butler.  
  
Both Forte and Omega sweat drop.  
  
Omega: You got to be kidding me.  
  
Forte: Hell no! I ain't no servant drone!  
  
After recovering Omega looks over at Azreal.  
  
Omega: Why are you here?  
  
Azreal gets an embarrassed look on his face and looks down at the ground.  
  
Azreal: He locked me up because I'm too hyperactive.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Omega: (present) I should have gotten the hint back then, it would have saved me so much headaches.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Forte: (with sweat drop) Damn that's harsh.  
  
Omega: If we can get out of here can you lead us out?  
  
Azreal: (Nervous) Yup. But the only way out is past Drac! And he's unbeatable!  
  
Forte: (smiles) We'll see about that. (Looks at Omega) Didn't the doc put a new weapons system in you? Let's use it to get out of here!  
  
This time Omega's the nervous one, as he shuffles his feet.  
  
Omega: It's a one shot deal, I can only use it once and then the systems fried. If I use it now I won't be able to use it against Drac.  
  
Forte: (Disappointed) Damn, all well I guess we wait. (Looks at Azreal) So when is this Drac going to come for us.  
  
Azreal lowers himself to the ground and starts to think.  
  
Azreal: He'll come when the cells full, umm . . . about 5 more people I guess.  
  
Forte: (annoyed) Great! How long will that take!?  
  
Just then a portal opens up and a red blur drops out of it and lands on the ground. The red figure stands up and rubs his head.  
  
????: What kind of Maverick trick is this!?  
  
Omega: Excuse me . . .  
  
The figure turns around and everyone goes into shock. Before them is a robot that looks exactly like Omega, except he had red armor. (We all know who this is.)  
  
Forte: What the Hell!?  
  
Azreal: There's two of them!!!!!  
  
Omega: (Still in shock) Who are you!?  
  
????: Names Zero! (Pulls out a beam sword) Now talk before I get angry!  
  
After an hour of calming down Zero and explaining the situation as best as they could, they all contemplated their escape.  
  
Zero: You sure your weapon system will work?  
  
Omega: Positive.  
  
Zero leans back and places his head.  
  
Zero: Good. And if that doesn't work I can always hack him to pieces.  
  
Forte: (Smiles) I like his style.  
  
Azreal: (Shakes his head) We're all going to die.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Small figure: Master, things are going just as planned.  
  
A large being, known to all as Drac, comes in and nodes his head.  
  
Drac: Good, these fighters will make great servants to the Baron. (Looks at his minion) When will the next arrive?  
  
Minion #1: We have him in the portal as we speak, he will be here shortly.  
  
Drac: (Smiles) Good, just a few more and then we can commence the tests.  
  
Drac then starts laughing maniacally.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zero is pacing back and forth in the room while the others are sitting.  
  
Forte: (Looks at Zero) Will you stop that and sit down!? That's just way too annoying!  
  
Zero sits down.  
  
Zero: Damn this is boring! I need some excitement!  
  
Omega: I'm sure that there will be plenty of action soon enough.  
  
Just then another portal opens up and out of it a man in a blue vest falls out. The man stands up, takes one look at the group, and readies the whip in his hands.  
  
?????: Who are you!? And why was I brought here!?  
  
Omega: (Looks at Zero as a sweat drop forms) Told you things would get interesting.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Omega: I hope that people reading this are enjoying it. Also if you're wondering who the new arrival is read the up coming Episode of Zero Hour. (In episode 9) Anyway please review and continue to read. 


End file.
